User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 8 Origins
(let me ask you have you ever wondered what the lives of the characters was like before this began like how old are the characters what classes did maxwell and gamer take in their school what made gamers dad to become a hunter why gamer is a well gamer how did maxwell and gamer meet who are maxwells parents where fairy is from or what caused stalker to betray his own brother who made the doppelganger when he was nothing but flying black slime what the bet was that gamers mom lost or why the enemies are destroying the scribblenauts well this part will answer at least some of those questions lets wind the clock back 10 years and a month ago just before what should have been the final battle) "general star we have finally located the secret and final base of the enemies" said a soldier in the scribblenaut army "very good soldier just as i suspected it is in the area where the clouds are moving in circles and are always red but still i wonder what the enemies did that caused the clouds to move around in circles and made the clouds turn red" said Star "that area has a ton of hills and is the biggest field anyone could find in the world and has mountains behind the base there are rockfalls but there is a canyon that rocks fall into so they wont damage the base and there is constant patrol the entire enemy army is there and a massive fleet partoling an ocean far from the base that ocean is the only known way to enter that area is will be suicide to attack that base alone but with others we may have a chance" said Star's brother "what are you saying" said Star "i am saying if we gather ever army every mercenary freedom fighter we can find if we are united they wont have a chance we wont have another chance like this if we wait to long i hear that the enemies are about to get machine guns a week after next month so before that happens" said Star's brother "if we attack they wont get to use those" said Star "soldier spread the word to the others gather what armys mercenarys and freedom fighters that you can find now" said Stars brother "yes general" said the soldier then the soldier ran off to inform the rest of the men of their plan "you think this will work" said Star "dont worry those enemy idiots only use hand held guns fighters bombers aircraft carriers battleships and destroyer ships and i hear they finally got patrol boats" said Stars brother "yeah your right this is the only chance we have we will launch an attack but the enemies are" said Star "severerly armed for any attack you know they are always ready for an attack" said a scribblenaut on the communicator "yes i know but they wont be expecting the entire scribblenaut fleet and army united with other armys" said Star "just what i was thinking just hope your right other armys are fighting with us prepare for the attack we have a month and a week to prepare" said the scribblenaut on the communicator (almost a month later) "squadron log it has been almost a month since we have been getting ready for the attack we have gotten grenades and we are allowed to attack the enemies with no mercy they will not hold back while repeling the attack" said a squadron pilot. (later that same day) "uh sir" said an enemy looking through a pair of binoculars "what is it soldier" said an enemy captain "you might want to look at this" said the enemy the enemy captain looked through the binoculars and saw a patrol boat that was apart of the scribblenaut fleet "why are you so scared its just a patrol boat we could take that with our eyes closed" said the enemy captain "you might want to look through these from where i am standing" said the enemy while moving backwards the enemy captain stood where the enemy saw the patrol "lets see i oh boy" said the enemy captain when he saw something in the red fog a massive fleet emerged from the fog not just scribblenaut ships pirate ships russian ships usa ships every fleet apart of an army from every country ships "what are you waiting for fire fire everything and at everything NOW" shouted the enemy admiral then the battle began the fire power and intensity of the battle was so epic "star can you hear me the enemy fleet at this time they deploy every ship for patrol and they are trying to pin our fighters down" said a scribblenaut "yeah we noticed" said Star's brother "we need to launch our bombers or this is going to be one short fight clear the way for our ground forces or they wont last long on the sea for our transports" "hang on i will take care of this" said Star's Brother "SUPER NOVA" shouted star's brother he then smashed his laser swords in the water after landing the a massive blast flew through the water and destroyed the enemy fleet with a small amount of ships remaining "NOW DEPLOY THE INFANRTY" shouted a russian general the land battle began a few minutes later armys united to defeat the enemies mages ninjas thieves pirates rogues criminals (the criminals are joining only because it will get the punishments over as soon as the battle is over but they will still be in jail) cops soldiers from different countries "STAR FLIGHT!!!" shouted Star then a star appeared below star star jumped on the star activated his laser swords and then he flew really fast and cut 7 squadrons of enemy fighters and the parachutes the enemies fell to their doom star landed back on a fighter his brother was piloting the enemy base was bombarded just when the battle was about to finish the enemies off star was betrayed by his brother and you can guess what happened the united armys were defeated and all hope was lost Stalker fought with the enemies (now lets fast forward the clock a few years into the future to the day when maxwell and gamer met) "three days untill i graduate from middle school so far no friends parents i never knew or met before no relatives so far life is hard someday i will be a scribblenaut after this war is over then i will be a" said maxwell but heard a voice "hello anyone there hello" said a voice maxwell opened a door and found someone hanging on a hook by their shirt "who are you" asked maxwell "everyone calls me Gamer" said gamer "you the second school loser who wont last a minute in the world after high school cause im the school loser" said Maxwell while helping gamer get off the hook "so wanna get lunch" said Gamer "sure" said Maxwell maxwell and gamer ran to the lunch room and got their lunch and tried to find a table "that seat is saved" said a student "for who" asked Maxwell "its saved" said the student "that ones saved to" said the student "so not happening" said a cheerleader after putting her hand on a seat "no" "taken" "never sitting here" said several students "where do we sit" said Gamer when no one would let gamer and maxwell sit at a table maxwell and gamer were forced to sit behind the trash cans on the floor some students thought it was funny and some even pointed at them "one of these days they will beg for our apology" said Maxwell "agreed" said Gamer. (now lets fast forward the clock later that same day when gamer took maxwell over to his house) "dont worry my dad is well how do i say this an animal collector" said Gamer "ok" said Maxwell "whoa thats a lot of trophies" said Maxwell "yeah he goes hunting hes nicknamed Hunter my sister has a better life she is a few days younger than i am and she has an easier life than i have she sits with other students even if we get to the lunch room before her" said Gamer "is that her" said Maxwell "i heard that you got a friend hold still maxwell was it" said Gamers sister "bro hold still" said Gamers sister "did i mention shes an artist she takes art classes at school and everyone calls her artist" said Gamer "lets see all i need is a few hundred straws which could take a while" said Artist then artist walked away "yeah she sells some of her art for a few ollars and my dad does the same with his trophies and" said Gamer "im back who's this" said Hunter "i am maxwell your sons friend" said Maxwell "well dad you did say i could get a Wii U if i got a friend that was the deal and i will explain later" said Gamer "2 things one sure as soon as i sell this trophy i will give you the money and 2 i got one of the compys that has been eating lysine rich foods in south america" said Hunter "i heard about the Isla Nublar incident" said Maxwell "by the way didnt you go on the hunting trip to Isla Sorna" said Maxwell "yeah and i survived a severe amount of the team was killed im just lucky i got out of there alive" said Hunter "so wanna try the multiplayer mode on banjo kazooie nuts and bolts" said Gamer "sure" said Maxwell (now lets fast forward to their junior year just one week before the city was attacked how maxwell and gamer captured fairy) "i hear she has a different look this is what my sister drew up" said Gamer "this her" said Maxwell holding a cage with fairy stuck to the bottom of the cage "she was in here this morning" said Maxwell "i will never forgive you for this" said Fairy being put in the secret room under the basement. (what you thought i would be hard now to end this lets rewind the clock all the way back to the past when the notebook was created along with the doppelganger) "now it is complete" said a scribblenaut "this item can make anything come to life it is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands now i will give the statue my life force and give a creature life" said a scribblenaut then the scribblenaut entered the temple then the scribblenaut said something in scribblenaut language and fell to the floor a powerful energy shield surrounded the book and a mysterious blob like creature appeared. (now i will reveal the age of the characters Maxwell is 17 Gamer is 17 Artist is 16 Fairy is 17 Amy is 18 Hunter is 36 that is all for origins i will do part 9 tomorrow but there is a new part for survival of the characters and the intro to another local of the city and main character) "what was that" said Maxwell after there was a powerful shake like an earth quake. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts